


take a piece of my heart and make it all your own

by blackpercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, anyway obviously there are romantic Hints, but yeah, perachel fandom come get yalls juice, perachel reunion, pls die mad about it, rachel tackle hugs percy, short rachel rights, they were!!!best!!!friends!!!rick!!!, they're like....In Love bro..., u know what we deserved? a perachel reunion scene, yes i used a shawn mendes song in the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: they were BEST FRIENDS rick!! BEST FRIENDS
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	take a piece of my heart and make it all your own

**Author's Note:**

> they were BEST FRIENDS rick!! BEST FRIENDS

Rachel stood on the top of Half-Blood Hill. The sun kissed her skin as she gazed down. Her curly red hair was gently tousled by the wind, her black headband keeping it out of her eyes. She held her bow in her right hand, her left had been injured in the fight. 

As the Oracle, she felt responsible for protecting the camp. Guilt curled in her stomach. She should have seen this coming, she should have seen _everything_ coming and she should have done something to prevent it. 

Chiron had tried to get her to safety, but Rachel had refused. She had grabbed one of Kayla’s longbows and fought alongside everybody else. She would protect this camp. It was her home, too.

Her hand came up to block the sun out of her eyes as she watched the camp. Trees had been uprooted, the grass was torn up and thrown everywhere. There were dark, ugly fissures scarring the ground where Gaia had ripped it apart in her fury. Rachel shivered at the memory. 

Rachel had to be honest with herself. She wasn’t only looking at the damage. She was looking for Percy, her best friend, and something more. He had disappeared months ago and, while Annabeth had gotten to go on the quest, Rachel had to wait.

She had seen his hurricane, Rachel had witnessed Percy's new fighting style. The artist in her saw skillful maneuvering of his torso, arms, quick footwork. He was less reckless, more cunning. 

The friend in her wanted to know what happened to him for that change to take place.

Finally, she spotted the back of a figure near the bottom of the hill. He had curly black hair, but he needed to get his fade touched up. He was standing alone, doing the same thing as her, surveying the damage.

Hope rose in her heart as she watched him from the top of the hill. She hoped to every single Olympian god that was him, it had to be him. 

Suddenly, he turned. Even from the hill, Rachel could see his face. His comforting, familiar face.

She broke into a run. All caution be damned, she pumped her arms and sprinted down the steep hill. Her feet were practically flying as she ran faster than she had ever run before.

“Percy!”

Rachel was probably crying as she called out his name. That tight burden of worry that she had carried for him uncurled in her heart. He turned to face her, a smile grew on his handsome features as she flung herself at him, making them both stumble back.

Her legs wrapped around his waist (cause she wasn’t tall enough to hug him properly). He was laughing a little bit as he held her up. She didn’t care, she just pulled him to her in a long-overdue embrace.

“I missed you so much.”

Rachel didn’t realize how much she had missed his voice until she heard it again. She buried her head in his shoulder, breathing in his scent. Now, he smelled like the sea with some sweat. 

She pulled back, cupping his face in her hands as she studied his face. His brown skin was warm to the touch. Sea green eyes were smiling back at her. “You’re okay, _oh my gods_ , you’re...you’re okay!” 

Percy grinned. “Didn’t you have any faith in me, Rache?”

“How have you become even cockier in the months since I’ve seen you but you’re _still_ notfunny?”

That earned a proper laugh from him, the one that Rachel could sit down and listen to on repeat. She missed his voice, his laugh, his hit-or-miss sense of humor.

Rachel missed him. 

“I can’t believe you’re even taller now.” She sighed and played with his hair absentmindedly. She didn’t mind that he was still holding her up, that was just how they were.

“I can’t believe you’re still short.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to kill you.”

“I can’t believe it’s not butter.”

Rachel smiled. His quick wit hadn’t faded, he was still her Percy. 

They ended up getting separated for the day. As one of the demigods of the Prophecy, Percy had a lot of new responsibilities and a whole new reputation. Olympus’ two-time savior. Rachel didn’t like it, but she knew he wouldn’t let them fall out ever again.

After that, they spent the whole summer together. It felt like old times, when they were fifteen and nervous and not seventeen and about to enter their senior year of high school.

Rachel helped him catch up. She still had connections back in Goode High, so she helped him study for the tests he had missed. Unfortunately, he couldn’t return for his senior year but he could still take his exams. 

They talked about anything and everything. He told her about Tartarus and New Rome, the swirling darkness that the hell had unlocked, the broken shards of glass that seemed to resemble his mind. She listened, she stayed. 

After all this time, Rachel wouldn’t let go of him. Never again.


End file.
